Time Travel
Contrary to popular belief, yes, there is a way to time travel. I warn you, though, only do this if you really, really long to experience such a phenomenon. All you need is... some of the blue stuff, yes. Take it and add it to some water in a container about the size of a shot glass, but make sure it's something you're willing to lose. Don't put it in any big glasses, or the resulting mixture will create a vapor that will burn your insides and kill you and everything in a mile's radius once it spreads. Anyways, if you've done this correctly, run outside and get next to your nearest street. I'm not 100% sure about this step, but it seems to work better if it's near a larger, busy city. By this time your mixture should have foamed and hardened (sort of like burning sugar) and melded with the container. Stand there and close your eyes. I'd recommend doing this at night. Images of your perceived future will begin to form in your head. They can range from utopian to absolute morbidity. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes yet. After no more than an hour (no less, just to be safe), you can open your eyes, and a very nice, expensive-looking limo will stop as the driver offers to pick you up. From here, you have two choices. Firstly, you can refuse the offer with no consequence and go back home, and your mixture will no longer be on your person. However, if you're truly feeling adventurous, accept the offer, and go to the back of the limo. You might be able to sit in the front, but if the driver tells you to go to the back, I'd recommend listening to him, as I hear those who don't are irreversibly blinded. Once you make your way to the back, there will be more rich, high-class looking people casually chatting. Feel free to join in, but they might act as though you're not there. Whatever you do, don't ask anyone where you're being taken, or you'll immediately be thrown out the side of the vehicle, into a city no one has ever heard of, with no population whatsoever. You might just want to lay down, lest you look suspicious by peering out the windows. Besides, I hear it's really comfortable in there. So just lay down and enjoy the ride. One more thing, some of the other passengers will have sort of foam-puppet looking faces. Try to remain calm when you see this. These are actually a very deadly race not of this world, rumored in fact to be demonic. Under no circumstances should you acknowledge this, or they will permanently and painfully paralyze you, then proceed to tear you apart with deformed, sickle-like appendages over the course of a full day. Assuming you're still okay, you'll notice that a good ways into the ride, the road that the limo is traveling on is twisting and winding in all directions, much like a maze. You might want to take note of this, but don't worry, they are not tricking you. You also might notice the people talking and laughing about you. Again, stay calm, they just think it's a silly idea what you're doing. Once the winding path comes to an end, you should be at your destination. The driver will tell you when, and everyone will bid you farewell and say they enjoyed your company. Make your exit as the limo drives off, never to be seen again. The sight you'll see when you get out is truly something to behold. A massive, wide, grand plaza, sort of looking like a giant cul-de-sac. A few statues of military and world leaders near the end, some of which are instantly recognizable, and some you will have never heard of. Washington. Grant. Even Hitler himself. These are accompanied by large plaques showing medals or awards they've won, a few pictures, and a quote from each of them. The whole place looks as though it's from the past and the future at the same time. The floor in between the street is of very nice, new looking square tiles, and there are many buildings surrounding you, stores and such. You will, however, be alone. No one will be walking around or in any of the buildings whatsoever. A curious thing is that there will be shattered glass everywhere. Mostly on the outer rim of the general area. In fact, it kind of looks like the whole place was previously covered in a layer of glass, if you can picture that. Don't worry too much about this, just start walking towards the end. As you do this, if you'll look down, you'd notice small circular patterns in the middle of some of the tiles, about the size of a coin. They will be black with a gilded outline, and each have a small word also in gold. It's usually a four or five-letter word, and they are said to have some meaning, but no relation to each other. Words include "HOPE," "WHY?," "POWER," "EXCEL," "NONE," "NULL," and some others, but those are the most common. Take what you will about them, and keep walking. You'll keep walking, and notice more and more words. Hope. Lead. Power. Hope. Null. Hope. Hope. Cunt. Haha, real funny. Hope. and on and on until you reach the end. RIP. When you see this, you'll notice the larger tiles, near the statues, have some footprints in them as well as birth and death dates. This will be different for everyone, but it's usually a combination of military/world leaders, people you knew personally, and celebrities. All of these dates will be very if not deadly accurate. You then begin to realize that this place is more or less an amalgamation of the past and future. You also realize that with not another soul in sight, there is almost no way back. Just remember that I told you to only attempt this if you truly yearn to travel through time. Don't worry, I did not trick you either. From here, you once again have two final choices. You can go back if you manage to find your way through the twisting, maze like road that you were driven here on, but you will have to make most of your way back on foot until you reach somewhere you can hitchhike. You may have been smart enough to bring your phone with you (you will not be searched at any point), but as you are in such a remote location, it will not work. Dialing any number will result in indecipherable whispers followed by a grating screech. You can then make it safely home, but there is a possibility that the limo passengers will somehow catch wind of this, and if they do, they will dedicate every day to hunting you down for the entirety of your waking and sleeping life. Alternatively, you can get what you went to all that trouble for. Stand at the end of the plaza near the statue/death dates area, and reach for your glass with the mixture. Shut your eyes as tight as you can, and throw down the glass as hard as your strength will allow. Imagine a point in time and the image will again form in your head. After mere seconds, you will feel a tingle as the world around you begins to warp and alter. You will then be in your desired point in time. There is no telling how this will be, but they say it's almost never what you thought it was. Category:Ritual Category:Beings